Amaterasu: Burning through Reality
by Super Pank 13
Summary: In an alternate reality where he doesn't has any siblings, Itachi is reversed summoned to Ame-no-mihashira, the source of all God trees. Would he succeed in passing the trials of Yatagarasu, the three-legged crow? Characters include Ōtsutsuki Clan members who couldn't be added.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In an alternate reality, Itachi is a Jonin who lives in Konohagure. He is known to have sacrificed his entire clan in order to prevent their coup and the resultant Great Ninja war from taking place. Being an Uchiha who overcame the curse of hatred and lives with the will of fire, he is seen as the future hokage of Konoha.

Unknown to most people, he is rarely send on any missions as the use of Mangekyo Sharingan is detrimental to his eye sight and health. As he has many enemies, nobody in the village usually knows his whereabouts apart from the Hokage.

There were plans on declaring him a criminal and sending him to spy on the Akatsuki, but it was deemed too dangerous by the third Hokage, who saw it as a further injustice to Uchiha clan, which shouldn't be allow to end with Itachi.

Nowadays, Itachi usually spends most of his time training the Genins of the village, teaching them about the will of fire and helping them find their way of life. He also spends time researching old and lost Jutsus, while also inventing and teaching them.

He is a pacifist who is somewhat anti-social and focuses more on training himself and others than enjoying his youth.

He was the one who fended off Orochimaru when the later betrayed Konoha. Before the third Hokage died of old age, he entrusted Itachi with the mission of taking care of the 9 tails Jinchuriki when Jiraiya isn't around and of restoring his clan.

Itachi is also by default the patron and head of Konoha's police force.

 **A/N:** **Prologue's up. I'd increase it's size after I upload the first chapter(The story begins from the next chapter). If you'd like to beta read this story, send me a pm. If you'd like to help me out, please write what would've happened if Itachi didn't had a sibling, along with the reviews. Also, let me know of things I've missed out that I should've included in the prologue.**

 **"Mata kondo da"!**


	2. Boredom and the Reverse Summoning

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Yatagarasu isn't an original character, he is a character of folk tales and servant of the Goddess called Amaterasu. I found out about them thanks to Naruto wiki.

 **Chapter 1:** **Boredom and the Reverse Summoning**

Itachi walked barefooted on the morning grass, which was covered with dew drops. He wasn't sure if that would really benefit his eyes, but without any thoughts of the doubt in his mind, he kept on walking. It had been many days since he had completely isolated himself, with nature being his only companion.

He stopped walking as a reached near the foot of a tree and put his palm on it's branch. The reason behind his self isolation was that he had decided to train himself in order to heighten his awareness. His eyesight had slowly started to detoriate and so had his physical stamina. So, he had to learn to compensate for them to continue being a ninja for Konoha.

"I used to just believe that you are living, based on my understanding of nature. But, now I can feel that somewhere deep inside, you have the same awareness that I am. Thanks to this experience, I can say that I know you are alive" he spoke with a smile, to the tree.

A gentle breeze blew, moving through the leaves and branches of the tree. Itachi turned around and sat with his back against it's trunk. Reflecting single mindedly, he grazed at his own thoughts.

 _'When I was asleep, I had forgotten about my own existence and of the world. Then,when I found myself having a dream, there was only the existence of my mind and it's projection, that I knew of. I wasn't really aware of the existence f anyone beside me. There were projection of people, but they were all creation of my mind that disappeared along the dream. I believed in their existence, but didn't know if they were really real.'_

At this, he stopped following the trail of his thoughts and looked at the dark blue sky. As it was still very early, a few stars were still twinkling. A beautiful red sun could now be seen rising in the east and a small corner of the eastern sky seemed to be painted in orange.

A old sparrow had woken up and chipped on a nearby branch, drawing Itachi's attention. Observation of its age created another trail of thoughts in Itachi's mind, one which he decided to reflect upon.

 _'So, this is the experience of living, of being alive. Only this experience can be borrowed by the present moment. I can only wonder how the final experience, the experience of death would be like. Would I fall asleep forever... Or wake out of this body, into a new world, leaving all of my memories behind?"_

 _Once again, he stopped following the trail of his thoughts and tried seeking the answers within the thoughtless silence in his mind._

 _Slowly, as he started getting bored, he decided upon staying bored and restless and observe how it felt like to be bored and restless. As he brought awareness to the feeling, he suddenly felt some space and stillness around it, as it were._

 _A little at first, but the sense of inner space grew, with the feeling of boredom starting to diminish in intensity and significance._

"Dear mind, you no longer seem to be hungry for more stimulus" he laughed while closing his eyes, as if talking to his own mind.

When he opened them back, his smile vanished as he stared into a new, different world.

The ground seemed to had changed, and he could see black flames engulfing the edges of land, where it met with the sky. The sky was a blue starry one, with no Sun or the Moon. All the light seem to be coming from a white star like body at the top of the sky, which didn't twinkle.

And, he was sitting under a very giant tree. Compared to the former tree, this one made him feel as if he were the size on an ant. And the giant crow standing next to him didn't helped.

The tree had a mixture of golden and pink leafs. Many fruits hanged from it, and seemed to be guarded by a variety of crows, all of different sizes sitting nearby.

A crow flew toward Itachi and sat on his shoulder, which he quickly recognized as the one he had planted Shisui's eye into.

Itachi looked at the crow standing in front of him. Despite having Itachi standing to his left, the crow stood silently, staring into the void of space.

Feeling no sense of hostility from the crow, but unsure if the later could talk, Itachi had just opened his mouth when the crow addressed him.

"Hello, Itachi of the Sharingan. I'm Yatagarasu, the one who summoned you here. You are standing under the great Ame-no-mihashira."

Yatagarsu, without wasting any time, moved his head in Itachi's direction, casting an genjutsu upon the later.

Itachi then collapsed, as he lived through the memories of his alternate counterparts.

 **A/N:** **The one who used to summon and cast Genjutsu on crows, just had the reverse happen to him. Review!**

 **Well, I did as poll on Google Plus, where 55 % of 807 people voted that Itachi would've still joined Akatsuki. So, I just did something about it. I'm sorry if there were some error or some of you didn't like the chapter. If you'd like to beta read this fiction, send me a PM!**

 **"Mata kondo da"!**


End file.
